


Locked Out Of Heaven

by Pyromaniiac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon!Bill, I don't want to spoil too much, M/M, angel!Dipper, angel!Mabel, eventual billdip, human!bill cipher, i'll add more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromaniiac/pseuds/Pyromaniiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are curious by nature. They were supposed to know everything but at the same time, remain ignorant.<br/>Dipper is a guardian angel, newly assigned to a human child with a gift. Dipper wasn't informed of this gift and has to learn and live with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the trashiest trash around. I don't even know how to write but I wanted to write this so you guys would have an idea of what this AU is about. This is the thing I told you guys I would write about my AU involving one of my fanarts... I regret even drawing it because that is 100% spoiler material!!! And daamn who cares that is almost 4 am  
> Moving on, here you have the first chapter.

 

Angels were curious by nature. Just enough to learn what they had to. Any more curiosity would border them to fall. They were meant to know everything but be ignorant at the same time.

Dipper, a new guardian, after all of his efforts was given someone to take care off. He had always been cautious. Since he was a small cherub, he had to hide his huge skepticism and curiosity from the rest. It was not normal, and he didn't want to know the consequences for those angels who exceeded the limits of the knowledge they should have.

Having a child to guard would be a perfect opportunity to confirm everything he had studied in secret. All his theories. They were taught to love God's creations but not all angels did. Angels only acknowledged their existence. Dipper on the other hand, liked them. Humans were complex and having to guard a human child would help him understand them. That's why now he found himself at the gates of heaven, ready to take off and search for his given charge.

"Aw, Dipper I'm going to miss you a lot!" Exclaimed sadly a petite brunette. Her wings hanging low at her sides. Dipper looked back at her.

"It's fine Mabel, this is not a goodbye... It's a see you later." Dipper smiled in apprehension. He would miss her too. They were best friends since both were small and couldn't even fly. They did everything together and this would be the first time they would take separate ways.

"Promise?" She asked to make sure and stretched her hand, holding her pinky out.

"Promise." Dipper reassured her taking her pinky with his. The sound of huge the gates echoed as they opened slowly just enough so the guardian could take off down earth. Dipper and Mabel separated. Dipper turned around, his back to Mabel and began walking away.

"See you, Mabel!" Dipper said waving without looking back. He extended his large white wings and started to flap them rapidly.

"See you!" Mabel waved back enthusiastically. One hand raised high and the other against her mouth so he could hear her. In a matter of seconds he was gone.

 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

 

Dipper felt free. Maybe it was an exaggeration but he was never able to fly freely on heaven. It was all rules. Everyone was uptight and demanded he went slower whenever he flew. He extended his wings as wide as he could, enjoying the wind blowing gently on his face as he made his way down.

Soon the colonies of the humans were visible and he went for free falling. Dipper closed his wings. Feeling the air hitting with more intensity on his face and blowing wildly through his toga and the feathers of his wings. Just a few meters of the ground did he open his wings fast to slow down and landed gracefully on the ground. Dipper looked down to his clothing. He then passed his hands through the font of his toga to straighten it up a little. He looked up and examined the place.

Everything looked extremely different from what the scrolls in heaven had described to be the homes of the creations of God. There were less trees. Less flowers. No animals to take care of. Almost no green. It was all replaced by gray. The blue sky no longer looked blue, it had a gray hue to it as well. It was saddening.

Dipper took out the note with the specific place where his charge lived and memorized it. He was also given basic information of the child.

Name: William Cipher

Age: 12 y/o

Family status: Parents - divorced.

Currently living with his father in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Small triangular house near the forest.

As said before, _really_ _basic information_. The rest he would be able to discover it by himself. Knowing where he had to go he took off one again. There was one gate in heaven for each continent. That's why guardians always had to search for their given child. Unless you were lucky enough to have your charge in the same city you landed on. Fortunately for Dipper, Gravity Falls was a few cities away.

After what seemed like 2 hours of flying nonstop, Dipper spotted the small town and landed near a pathway beside the forest with grace once again. How hard would it be to find a triangular house near the forest anyways? He choose to walk around instead of keep flying. It was all green, how it was supposed to be. The sounds coming from the forest were relaxing and he took his time. Until he noticed the small wooden house. A child with brown curly hair was sitting in the porch with his head hanging low. Bingo. Dipper started to approach him when he saw the kid look up. Now, that wouldn't be so bad if Dipper wouldn't have seen him widen his eyes and then start laughing. Dipper was now just a few meters away from the kid who was laughing maniacally. It almost scared Dipper how hard the child could laugh, he could bust a lung. William was now laying flat on the wooden floor of the porch. Still laughing slightly.

"You know Halloween is not until October, right?" William managed to said after catching his breath.

Dipper was confused. He looked left, right and behind but they were the only ones outside. Dipper was an angel. Humans couldn't see angels. Not that he heard of. Maybe he was missing out on something.

William must have caught on with his inner debate because he stared at him directly in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, weirdo."

And Dipper was now greatly offended. This child dared call him a weirdo. He, who not just mere seconds ago, was wheezing and struggling to get air because of no reason in particular. But he was not to judge. Only God could judge, Dipper reminded himself. So he stood awkwardly there. What was he supposed to do if the human he was supposed to watch was starting at him weirdly. Staring being the keyword because he wasn't supposed _to_.

William sit up lazily half way, leaning with his elbows on the floor.

"No, but really. What's the occasion, feathers? There's a party somewhere? And more importantly, what are you doing here? This is private propriety, man."

Dipper hadn't been more lost in his entire existence. No one had told him what to do in this kind of situations. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I'm Dipper and I'm your guardian angel so I'll be following you awkwardly for the rest of your life!' If the kid thought he was already weird, he didn't want to imagine it.

"So... A guardian angel, eh?" William said in a smug expression.

Dipper paled. He said it out loud. At least he didn't have to worry about that now. Even if Willian didn't want to, he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You're kidding me." William then said incredulous. He stood up completely and walked around Dipper until he got to his wings. He looked at them curiously before tugging on them hard.

Dipper's reflex was turn around fast and tuck his wings nearer to his body.

"Hey! Don't do that, they're sensitive."

William smirked. "Okay, I believe you. Your weird self can follow me around as long as necessary." He said and put his hands behind his back.

"What makes you think I would wait for your permission? It's my job." It was Dipper's time to give him an incredulous look.

"Whatever. What's your name?" William brushed him off.

Dipper couldn't believe the nerve of this kid. "I thought you heard it the first time." He said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I want to hear it well, not just as a murmur. Come on!" The kid whined.

"My name is Dipper." Dipper said with all the seriousness he could manage.

William gasped. "Just like the nachos' dip!"

Dipper lifted one of his hands to his nose and started to massage it.

This kid was frustrating. Patience. That is the key. Just have him patience.

When he saw it had the desired effect, William started to laugh again. "Wouldn't you want to know my name, _Dip_ per?" He asked wiping his eye with his sleeve.

"No. I know your name is William."

"Ew, no. Don't call me like that." William said with a face of distaste. "Call me Bill instead. William sounds too formal."

"Alright, William."

"Man, you're such a stick in the mud."

"Thanks, I try."

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this.


End file.
